Check Up Time!
by warblerette-laur
Summary: This is a you/dentist!Nick story because I wanted to do it so bad. :D enjoy!


**Here is a dentist!nick/you story. I am taking a short break from this whole dentist thing and writing some more variety. PDMN will continue, actually am working on an update now but it won't be up for a while. **

**I am going to try to update Dalton Medical Center soon. I miss that story so much! I have a goal to get the next chapter done in the next week. **

**Please review! I love reviews! I hope you enjoy! **

You start the day by making sure you brush your teeth really well. Today isn't an ordinary day; you have a dentist appointment with a new dentist. You take care of your teeth but you hate being there, the smell, sounds, and the bright overhead light that can blind you if in your eyes too long. You hate the dentist and have avoided it for way too long.

Your mom has literally forced you to make an appointment. You live in New York City, and she lives in Ohio still. She threatened to come up if you didn't and you do not want that to happen at all. So you accept the terms and make an appointment with a dentist that is super close to where you live in the Upper East Side.

You take a shower, get dressed and make sure you look presentable before you leave.

The taxi ride was super short, too short. You pay the cab driver and walk into the large office building where it is at. 6th Floor. Taking the elevator you go up to that floor and sign in at the office. Dalton Dental was the name. There were two doctors here and you know you have this Dr. Nick Duval guy. You hope he is really nice.

After completing a few forms you turn them back to the receptionist where she hands them to the assistant named Rachel. "You must be (y/n); you can follow me back please. We are just going to take a panoramic x-ray." She leads you to a room with a big machine in the corner. "Just sit down and bite down on this." Rachel tells you and you nod, and comply. "Stay still." She tells you and starts the machine. You wait patiently as the camera goes around you, taking only a few seconds.

"Alright, now we will head to an exam room and I will get the doctor and he will clean your teeth and give you a brief exam." You follow her into the room across where a black chair awaits your torture. You sigh and sit down in it. Rachel puts the bib around you, asks a few questions and leaves you to get the doctor.

After a few minutes you hear a man's voice. "Good morning (y/n), how are you today?" Nick questioned before he walked to the sink and washed his hands. You say. "I am good." Nick nodded and smiles at you. "Good, good. So you are just here for a bi-yearly checkup I see?" You nod once. "Yeah, and no problems. I just thought I would face my fear eventually and make an appointment."

"That is good you did, I am happy you decided to come. All I am going to do is clean your teeth and just see how they are doing. I will also do an oral cancer screening too and check your gums for periodontal disease, sound good?"

You nod. "Yes" And smiled at him. "You have a nice smile, (Y/n)" You blush when you hear that. No dentist has ever said that to you. "Oh well thank you. That is a first I heard that." Nick sits down on his black chair and puts on his gloves. "Well that is a shame, because it is really nice."

He reclines the chair and puts some glasses on you before putting his mask and glasses on. He adjusted the light over your mouth and you watch him. You see him pick up a tiny scalar and mirror and sigh. "Okay, so I am just going to get some tarter off and polish them. Can you open wide for me?" You do and you soon hear the scraping but it doesn't hurt. He is using that mirror to retract your lips to get to the back teeth and it is pretty uncomfortable. "Things are looking really good, you shouldn't be nervous at all. I can tell it is really important to you to do well at brushing and flossing." He tells you and you slowly nod. Soon he is done and you prepare for the polisher. Your teeth already feel clean and you like how it feels.

After asking you to open once more he starts to polish your teeth. Once again it takes no time at all and he puts the hand piece back away. "Okay, so I am just going to check things more closely, but so far I haven't seen anything." He picked up the explorer and mirror and you open again. "Good." He praised. You are really proud of yourself for not being difficult.

You feel him tap your teeth and check them for cavities or chips. On a back molar you feel pressure and immediately cup your cheek. He noticed. "Is that sensitive?" He asks you and you nod, being honest. He got a better look at it and decided what the problem was. "It is just a small cavity; it's not a major one so were still on good terms." He winked at you and you smile as his tools are still in your open mouth. He checked your gums and you heard a few numbers here and there. You always hated that part.

He goes on to check the soft tissues for oral cancer, eventually putting the tools back on the tray since he was done. He used some gauze to check your lounge, making sure all sides and areas are in good shape. He finishes with an extra oral cancer screening by feeling your neck and jaw.

"Okay everything looked really good except for the cavity. All that needs done is for you to make an appointment next week and have it filled. Nick opened the panoramic x-ray and showed you the picture, "I don't need to use the drill in fact, our technology has really advanced so no drill. I can just blow it with air abrasion and your tooth will be as good as new." He turns off the light and positions your chair back up. "Thank you so much. This place really isn't that bad." You smile at him and he smiled back. God he has such great teeth, Dentist teeth, so white and straight.

You leave, making the filling appointment and heading home to do some homework.


End file.
